


【马东】青之地图

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *有角色死亡注意，不适请避雷。勿上升真人。*私设两人都是普通职工。*微港九*最近快乐的不快乐的事都很多，但是我从来没有后悔过遇见你们，你们值得所有的鲜花和赞美。谢谢。





	【马东】青之地图

【人生是一幅写满了“不安”和“忧郁”的地图，我像失灵的罗盘一样漫无目的地走。】

 

 

李敏亨第十五次从心理咨询中心出来的时候觉得自己好多了，也可以回到正常工作。他叫了辆车回到自己的公寓，在路上昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

他梦见了熟悉的朋友。

那个朋友穿着新买的夹克衫向他得意的炫耀，脸上绽出一个真挚的微笑。

“敏亨，过的好不好？我觉得有点无聊，马上回来看你哦！”

李敏亨醒了，司机正看着他，指指他的公寓楼的大门。

 

 

李敏亨在半年前还是个完全乐观的男人。

他对未来没有太多的打算，只想踏踏实实过好每一天，更没有想过死亡是什么样的。

他在一家前景很好的科技公司当工程师，他在一个地段很好的社区租了一套不错的公寓，人生按照规划好的路线一步一步地安稳地进行着。  
他还有一位十几年的朋友，从初中就玩在一起，直到大学毕业后，朋友去音乐学院教书，他们短暂地分别了一阵，又相聚在同一个城市。但两个人都很忙，所以聚少离多，偶尔见面聚餐也常常是在看各自的邮件。

这个朋友比他更开朗，在同事和同学中人气很高，性格也很棒，而只有作为老友的李敏亨知道，他也有细腻柔软的一面。

“东赫——我们的李老师nim——最近有什么计划吗？”

他在咖啡厅问这位朋友——现在已经是恋人了。

李东赫喝着冰茶看了他一眼。

“好问题。”

李敏亨不知道李东赫有没有真的在思考这个问题，二十过半仍然娃娃脸加一头卷毛的音乐教师半闭着眼，没了下文。

“敏亨，”他突然抬起头看着李敏亨。

“明年结婚吧。”

李敏亨噗嗤一下笑出声，“pabo吗，大韩民国还没有实现同性婚姻合法化呢。”

李东赫傻傻地笑着。

“会有那一天的吧。”

李敏亨不明所以地点点头。

“嗯。”

会的。

 

——然后，像所有烂俗苦情剧的情节一样。

——李东赫没能等到那一天。

 

现实总会在不经意的时候，在所有人毫无防备的时候狠狠地给你来上一拳，李敏亨想自己为什么没有早点明白这个道理呢。

葬礼进行得很平静，李东赫的亲人朋友都在小声啜泣，只有李敏亨一个面无表情地站在那里像一根木头。他觉得自己太忙了，太忙了，什么都没注意到的时候，还没准备的时候，李东赫就这么给他开了个天大的玩笑。

李东赫的妹妹悄悄问他：“怎么了？你不难过吗？”

他不知道。他可能是到四大皆空的境地了——也不知道他一个基督教家庭出身的为什么冷不丁想到这个词。

回去的路上，他一步一步摇摇晃晃地走在马路边缘，眼前的景色像蒙上了一层纱，逐渐变稀变暗，最后扭作一团，被未知的黑洞吞噬掉。

从葬礼出来不久路过的比他大一岁的同事金廷祐把他背到了医院。

 

“我觉得我要去看看心理医生。”

坐在床上吃点心的李敏亨静静地说。

金廷祐在削苹果，抬头看了他一眼，低头接着做手里的活。

“看看好啊，让自己别太难过了。大家还等你回去呢。”说的是公司的诸位。

李敏亨觉得心口堵得慌。不是因为李东赫走了，也不是因为自己旷了多少天班，他说不清楚。

人真是脆弱的生物。

“廷祐哥相信灵魂吗？”

金廷祐把切好的苹果放在碗里递给李敏亨，摸摸下巴想了一会儿。

“相信吧。世界上有好多科学解释不了的事情啊。”

“那就好。”李敏亨没头脑地来了一句，咬了一口苹果。

 

 

李敏亨觉得金廷祐给自己介绍的医师挺不错——据他说，这位医生帮自己缓解紧张非常有办法，现在他已经好多了。李敏亨也觉得自己好多了，回到公寓收拾了一下就打开电脑开始忙活。

杯子——啊，桌上的马克杯，什么时候放在这里的，还盛满了茶。李敏亨记得自己走前把杯子放在厨房水槽里了，难道有贼进过家门了？他环视一眼，觉得这个可能性不大。

一个熟悉的清亮的声音在他耳边响起。

“回来啦”

李敏亨怔了一下，确认自己没有在做梦，朝声音传出的方向看去。

 

李东赫穿着之前梦里那件夹克衫，坐在床头柜上，笑了笑。

 

李敏亨确实比以前冷静不少，而且冷静地有点奇怪了，看到灵异现象的第一反应是点点头，然后像什么也没发生一样接着敲键盘。

“很少见啊，你是不是李敏亨啊，我是不是走错房子了”李东赫确实是李东赫，那个喜欢跟李敏亨开玩笑的李东赫。

“等你在两个月内看了一百部恐怖片以后你就像我这样了”李敏亨干巴巴地说道。

“靠，那个医生这么猛？真的靠谱吗——我不是质疑廷祐哥哦，我觉得他有时候比你靠谱”

“不是的，我自己找来看的……”李敏亨伸了个懒腰，李东赫咣的一声跳到了李敏亨床上。

厨房里的定时器响了，李敏亨从椅子上站起来，“我去给海鲜葱饼翻个面。”

“我是真的找错人了吧，会做饭还看恐怖片给自己找罪受……”李东赫伸直了脖子，“好香，可惜我吃不了。”

鬼魂吃不了凡间的东西啊，好像有道理……不过为什么他作为没有实体的灵魂会这么重，床都被震得嘎吱作响——

“维持肉身状态很累的，不过为了碰碰你也没啥了”李敏亨端着饼回到房间，李东赫上前去用自己的冰冷的额头贴了贴李敏亨的。

李敏亨终于有了种“啊，这家伙是幽灵啊”的感觉，转身把盘子放在桌上。

他记得以前自己还在炸厨房阶段连个鸡蛋都煎不好的时候，李东赫如果没有事要忙就来他家给他俩做饭，小菜酱汤炒饭烤肉，一应俱全，还有李敏亨最爱吃的海鲜葱饼。李敏亨经常急性子忘记吹，被烫得不停地给嘴巴扇风，然后李东赫在旁边一边解围裙一边狂笑……

李东赫走以后他在公司群里说，我一定要学会做饭，大家心里很难过，但是都在鼓励他，幸运的是新来的市场部的罗渽民自告奋勇，每天在公司的厨房教他，就这样过了一个多月，李敏亨的料理技能从“负”变成了“零”，然后变成“正”。

“你也不容易。烫过多少次手啊？”李东赫靠在李敏亨肩膀上怔怔地看着那盘卖相还不错的饼。

“不记得了，还切到过手指，不过现在没事了。”

李敏亨感觉现在就像什么都没发生过一样，还是他和李东赫瞎扯的日常——李东赫问他，为什么看恐怖片呢？除了给自己壮胆好“迎接”李东赫回来，还有把电影里的鬼魂想象成李东赫的时候……

“我没那么丑啊。”李东赫不满地嘟囔。

李敏亨笑了一下。东赫除了脸有点发白以外确实和正常人差不多，完全不是电影里那种骇人的样子。

 

 

不回去找家里人吗，李敏亨问他。

“不了，我远远地看看他们就行了。”李东赫摇摇头。“我说不准什么时候就又走了。不要给他们更多牵挂了，我已经够对不起他们了。”

“……”

李敏亨有一段时间没回忆过李东赫的过去了——医生让他把心静下来想点别的轻松点的，但是李东赫的过去其实一点儿也不沉重，有个充满温柔和爱的家庭，有一份相对稳定的艺术相关的工作，有一群敬爱他的学生，还有……李敏亨他自己。

李敏亨在野餐的时候会问李东赫，你有什么未来的目标吗，他总是翻翻眼睛，然后说，去你的故乡办演出或者讲座，回来以后和你结婚。

都说了韩国还不能同性结婚啊，李敏亨哭笑不得，你为什么对结婚这么执着啊。

不知道。李东赫吐吐舌头，又接着埋头吃饭团。

说不准什么时候又走了。

搞艺术的人很多是这样的，四处漂泊居无定所，李东赫一直叨叨要结婚，是不是因为想有个稳定一点的生活呢。

他盯着窗外的霓虹灯和混凝土丛林发呆。李东赫盯着他发呆。

“你胖了。”李东赫指指李敏亨圆润了一点的脸颊。

“啊。”

毕竟休养了这么久了。

“你知道我本来不想就这么一走了之的。”

李敏亨刚戴上的耳机又被他摘了下来，定定地看着李东赫。

“我还能扛一会儿，直到这些破事都淡下来了，可是老天真的很会开玩笑”

“后悔吗？不该开那个煤气灶的吧？”

“我是真的饿了嘛……”

李敏亨轻笑了一声，李东赫即使变成灵魂了也一点没变，和他在一起哪看得见黑暗，他是光，是完全升起的太阳，他把所有的阴影都挡在身后了。

 

 

“你再说一遍，你有没有猥亵他？”

“我没有。”

坐在系主任和校长面前的李东赫一脸平静，仿佛事情根本与他无关一样——本来也与他无关。

“我们同学亲眼看见你在后花园对那位同学动手动脚的……”

“你们真的想知道事情的真相就去把所谓的受害人找过来跟我对质，不然在这里胡说什么一面之词？我教他三年了，我对我自己的学生怎么下得了手？”

“他在来的路上……所以，你是同性恋？”

同性恋。

最后所有这种类似的纠纷都会回到这一个话题上，李东赫已经不能更厌烦了，问题的关键难道在于自己的性取向吗？难道发生在异性之间的猥亵事件不多吗？然而学校的高层都对同性恋有程度很深的抵触，他也不意外校长会这么问他。

“我不知道。我一直单身。”

 

后来那个学生和他班上的几个孩子证明了他的清白，这件闹得沸沸扬扬的事儿也算暂时过去了，然而李东赫总觉得几个同事，以及部分学生，看他的眼神变得有点奇怪。

应该习惯的，这个世界远没有他想象中的那么自由。

他偶尔撞见隔壁体院的那个高大帅气的研究生——是叫黄旭熙来着？——和刚下班的廷祐哥，一前一后地走在学校外面的林荫道上。

风卷着初春的寒冷一个劲地往他衣服里钻，他裹紧了身上的呢外套。

“就是拍拖呀，拍拖，粤语里是这么讲的，旭熙之前和我说的——你不觉得很浪漫吗？”李敏亨咬了一口刚出炉的枫糖面包。

李东赫摇摇头，不知道有什么异议，浪漫很多时候也不过是不得已屈服于现实的苦中作乐，他最近也为了避嫌，绕好大一圈再去李敏亨家里，每次到门口的时候月亮都挂在半空了。

李敏亨看了一眼若有所思的李东赫，拍拍他的肩膀。

“太晚了，今天住这儿吧。我去给你铺床。”

 

 

“敏亨，”

“做吧。”

两个人窝在床上对视着，身上散发出沐浴露和润发乳的清香。李敏亨圆而亮的大眼睛在黑夜中骨碌碌地转。

他和李东赫交换了一个绵长而深刻的吻，李东赫觉得自己有一点点喘不过气。

李敏亨藏在被褥底下的手不安分地在李东赫身上游走，最后停在股间那块鼓起的地方，李东赫闷哼了一声。

“抱歉”像是什么例行仪式一样，每次做爱前李敏亨都要道歉，李东赫现在也见怪不怪了。

他被趴在自己身上的李敏亨牢牢地压住，后穴被填得满满当当，把头埋在枕头里闭着眼。

李敏亨撅着屁股一下一下地往最深处抽送着，把汗涔涔的脸埋在男友的肩窝。

“东赫……求你了……看看我……还在难过吗……看看我吧……”

他像个犯了错祈求对方原谅的孩子，东赫觉得枕头有点温有点湿。

他别过头，一张布满泪痕的漂亮可爱的脸出现在李敏亨眼前，李敏亨觉得鼻子有点酸，轻轻地吻掉那些痕迹。

——我好幸福……  
李东赫被五味杂陈的快感占据大脑无法表达自己的心情，只能断断续续地低声呻吟，李敏亨含着他的软软的耳垂，两只手夹住他纤细的腰……东赫啊，上次从台上不慎摔下来有了腿伤，休养了三个月回到学校以后一周内反而变得更瘦了，李敏亨满心只有心疼。

“敏亨……敏亨呀……”

“我在听啊……东赫……”

“我们……去加拿大……去你家……”  
“结婚……”

李敏亨再也忍不住了，豆大的泪滴落在李东赫的背上。

“好……我答应你……”

 

——去温哥华结婚吧。

 

 

 

 

李敏亨原来觉得“牺牲”之类的死亡是一件很悲壮的事情——有时候还很不值，而现在他反而觉得，那种避免不了的、突如其来的意外，才是最让人唏嘘最让人扼腕叹息的。

无奈、懊悔、愤恨、心碎……都概括不了他这种感觉。

李东赫以前还跟他开玩笑，说自己早晚有一天会被学校的那帮戆棺材“批斗”到死，李敏亨就自以为是地说，我会保护你的。

最后连帮他简单地关一下煤气灶都不能。

“你知道的，”李东赫揉揉头发，“世事无常就是这个意思，你真的不知道你哪天就被一波带走了，连反抗的权利都莫得——这样想的话，还不如让我在学校里刚那些老油条，我就不信我耗不走他们……”

“敏亨？咋了？”

李敏亨背对着李东赫坐在窗前，李东赫从窗户的倒影里看到一张低落的脸，眼角挂着不易察觉的泪。李东赫无法想象在这两个月李敏亨是怎么过来的，还要安排好一切的事情，同时处理好自己的情绪……很难，这一定很难，即使李敏亨在他心中无所不能，也很难。

李东赫一步走上前从背后抱住他，像安抚小宝宝一样拍着他的肩膀。

“还是想哭的话就哭吧，太严重了就再去看医生。”

“东赫，”

“内。”

“最后给你的所有承诺都没能实现呢……抱歉……”

李东赫愣了一下。

“我知道东赫就这样走一定很不甘心吧……我也是，我都开始准备回加拿大的婚礼了，然后我接到了医院发过来的抢救无效的消息……”

李敏亨上一次哭也就那天晚上，很奇妙的是他在休养跑医院的那段时间一次也没哭过，哪怕是些微的哽咽也未曾有，他那时候觉得人在悲伤到极限的时候应该就是哭不出来的吧有点像现在这样，面无表情，冷寂得如同深夜的无人无灯的小巷。

李东赫静静地听他说完，用自己的脑袋蹭了蹭李敏亨的脑袋。

“我是很不甘心啊……所以我回来了，但是这并不是敏亨的错，也不是煤气的错，也……不是学校里那些讨厌我的人的错。”

“我只是不想面对这个事实，我们……花了十年多，最后走到一起，”

本来可以牵着彼此的手，穿过所有偏见与黑暗，然后谁也没有想到，走到一半的时候，我放开了手。

“是我辜负了我的承诺啊，某种意义上。”

李敏亨很久没有听李东赫用这种平静而忧郁的声调说话了，即使是在训斥学生的时候，他也一副轻松的样子，绝对不会说重话或者人身攻击——李东赫像是童话故事里最无忧无虑的小精灵，没有什么难得倒他，也没什么能让他不快乐，有，至多也就有一天，第二天日出后他还是那个阳光灿烂的小熊。

十多年前两人还是中二病少年的时候，对自己内心萌生的情愫毫无自觉，以为只是荷尔蒙的暂时性运作异常，于是两人的平凡的青春在普通的打闹普通的喜怒哀乐中度过，于是李东赫逐渐听腻了敏亨挂在嘴边的家乡，枫叶，Canada，于是那句“我喜欢你”一直被压在心底没有人说出口。

春去秋来，两人拿到了心仪的大学offer，李东赫觉得是时候向李敏亨坦白了，被一脸“我懂得”的李敏亨捂住嘴。

“我们先好好学习吧，毕业了以后，就可以没有负担地在一起了。”

李东赫骤然间发现，那个在他面前哈哈大笑、跑来跑去的无邪少年已经变得沉稳、内敛、有担当。成长可以是循序渐进的事，也可以是在一夜间花开花落时突然发生的。

他仍不愿放开李敏亨的纤长白皙、骨节分明的手，那双所有女生都向往的漂亮男孩的手。

“敏亨……至少让我把自己给你”

李敏亨愣在原地，他不知道自己有没有这个资格，等他反应过来的时候，东赫的饱满而湿润的唇瓣已覆上了他的双唇。

第一次李敏亨没什么经验，一开始把李东赫疼得不停地叫着踹他，他像受惊的小猫一样细声细气地说着对不起对不起，我轻一点，然后经过一段时间的适应和磨合，这个过程变得顺畅一点了。李敏亨拔出来的时候套子前端满满的一包自己的体液，李东赫已经在两次高潮过后睡了过去。

人类无法回避自己的欲望。这之后他们一直维持着这段床上关系，即使不是正式的情侣。

李东赫的床话也从“哥哥……再用力点……”变成了“艹李敏亨你行不行啊，萎了就直说”。

李敏亨全盘接受，李东赫无论如何都是他的小熊，他的百灵鸟，他的小甜心。

 

 

隔着三途川的时候，也还是他的小东赫。

 

 

“东赫。”李敏亨回过头定定地看着他。

“嗯？”

“去温哥华结婚吧，就在我家旁边的公园。”

李东赫瞪大了眼睛盯着李敏亨。

“我没疯。”李敏亨摇摇头。

李东赫挽住李敏亨的脖颈

“我们再来一次吧。”

李敏亨心领神会，在李东赫冰凉的脸上落下一个吻。

 

首尔的夜晚冷得令人绝望，李敏亨的屋里，两人却感受着从未有过的热量，温热得如同教堂内点燃的白烛，让人心平气和地可以坦白自己的罪。

“东赫啊……我上不了天堂了，我有洗脱不了的罪了……”

李东赫不是信教的，似懂非懂地看着李敏亨，

“不会的……我才要……唔嗯……下地狱嘞……”

“那我和你一起下……一个人就算去了天国也太孤单了……”

“敏亨……不会孤单的……”

李敏亨愣愣地注视着泪汪汪的东赫。

“我会……陪你……到最后……”

 

 

 

【顺着地图慢慢地走吧，不要害怕，不要害怕，前方是温暖的光，我们都可以升上天堂。】

 

 

 

李敏亨一个人回加拿大休假去了——这是金廷祐得知的，他正和部门的同事忙一个项目忙得七荤八素的，没工夫管太多。一个月后，他收到了李敏亨从温哥华寄回来的明信片，附带了一张照片，蓝天碧海的背景下署名“Mark Lee”，金廷祐知道这是李敏亨在加拿大时的常用名，他把明信片翻过来，上面用清秀的字体写了短短的一行，

 

 

“对不起。要幸福。”

 

 

金廷祐觉得自己仿佛窒息了一秒。

那张照片掉在他腿上，他急急忙忙拿起来看，李敏亨站在斯坦利公园门口，一脸微笑比了个过时几百年的剪刀手，身旁站着一个背着吉他、肤色略深、同样笑得灿烂的青年。

两人身后的红杉树肆意地生长着。晴空碧蓝如洗。

 

 

我知道了，敏亨。

我会幸福的，和旭熙一起。

你们也会的。

 

 

“廷祐？没事吧？”

路过的同事瞥了他一眼问道。金廷祐眼疾手快地收起明信片和照片，假装眼睛痒迅速地揉了一下。

”没事儿，我们去吃饭吧。”

 

 

 

【我们到终点了吗？不，这不是尽头。远方还有更美丽的景色在等着我们。】

【没有阴影，没有寒冷，只有无边的青草，无边的鲜花，无边的海，还有你。】

 

 

【终有一天，我们会等到的。】

【所有人都有美好的爱，所有人都不用惧怕这份爱。】

【人生是一幅写满了“不安”和“忧郁”的地图，而最后会指向“宁静”与“喜悦”。】

 

 

 

——————————TBC———————————


End file.
